


Out of The Blue

by dudufactory



Series: Brad&Col 100 [2]
Category: RPS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	Out of The Blue

"Sorry, I haven't got a license."  
A 24-year-old lad without a license...um...how can that be? Colin's no passport for driving a car is out of the blue.  
"Don't look at me in that way, Bradley. Any objection that Neil will come and pick me up?"  
I've never got the idea that Colin's so close to his brother. Whether I have't got one, so that's beyond my mind ?  
"I'd said I like the guy who plays as Arthur. You got it now?"  
Whoa, Colin said he likes me and he gave me a kiss unexpectedly, which made me a little bit out of the blue.  
You maybe become quizzically: why not be shocked, intimidated or some feelings like that? Oh, you fool. The truth is I also like him and what he'd done to me had my heart screaming feverishly.

(-fin-)


End file.
